Various different swag support systems have heretofore been made for supporting a fabric swag or festoon over a window opening. Some such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,017 and 2,244,129 mount festoon rings on a curtain rod or on the curtain rod brackets at the end of the rod. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,733, upwardly opening U-shaped swag support brackets are mounted at the front side of a curtain rod. U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,469; 3,417,807 and 3,901,303 disclose swag holders that are mounted by independent brackets and arranged so that the swag hangs in front of the curtain rod to conceal the rod. In swag supports using ring-type swag holders, it is necessary to insert an end portion of the fabric through each ring and some difficulties are encountered in forming the desired fold or configuration in the rings while equalizing the length of the side drops of the swag and forming the desired curve or drape between the rings. The swag holders in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,469; 3,417,807 and 3,901,303 provide fingers in the rear side of the holders to form slots for receiving folds in the fabric to facilitate pleat formation.